


壁炉前应该做的事情

by sfmk2



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: Peter X Harry，PWP《Happy Tomorrow》的后续番外，Harry先后生了三个孩子，全家一起度假的砂糖故事。





	壁炉前应该做的事情

艾莉西娅11岁、本杰明9岁、克莱洛斯6岁时的寒假，因为克莱从他的一位华人小朋友那里听说了中国的新年，便吵着要求双亲带他们外出度假。于是在针对度假目的地选择的一番争论后，最后还是挑了一个与中国春节并无关系、但充分能满足孩子们玩雪需求的冬季度假胜地——瑞士。奥斯本家在因特拉肯滑雪场附近有一栋别墅，管家在哈利一家登上飞机前致电给管理人，告知他们要来度假的事宜，并嘱咐给别墅准备好各种物品，以便一家子能够在那里舒舒服服地住上一周。美国队长也非常爽快地给蜘蛛侠放假，毕竟超级英雄也需要休息，更何况还有那么可爱的三个孩子需要陪伴呢！

于是，彼得就这么被哈利和孩子们拖上了飞机，一落地便被管理人开车载至别墅，行李还没全部放好、时差也未倒过来，就被活奔乱跳的孩子们拉去滑雪场。天知道自己的儿女们怎么会永远有用不完的精力，彼得挺佩服哈利的，毕竟他生育三个孩子已经是非常不容易的事情了，更别说平时大多数时间要靠他来教育和照顾孩子们。正如黑寡妇曾经所预言那样，哈利对自己的孩子们倾注了无限的爱，但绝不宠溺、限制他们的自由和天性，虽然对于两个儿子在超能力的使用上会加以严格规定，那也是害怕孩子尚未完全明晰能力所带来的责任和危险。总之，在哈利的教育下，孩子们倒是充分往自己的性格塑造和能力、爱好上发展，看着他们慢慢长大实在是人生一大乐事，彼得现在已能非常理解当年本叔的心情了，可惜的是他没法看到这一幕。而父亲理查德和梅婶则给予经验尚浅的小夫夫不少帮助，彼得回想起第一个孩子是女儿时，哈利和自己有多手忙脚乱，幸好有梅婶在，解决了不少难题。

冬日的阿尔卑斯山在万里晴空的映照下，发出灿灿光芒，恍若洒满一地的钻石，松软的白雪又似棉花糖般令人忍不住上前去踩一脚。当彼得还在心中为之感慨时，孩子们业已换好全副滑雪装备，并踩着笨重的鞋子相互打起雪仗了，若是换成一般的孩子们恐怕可没法穿着这身在雪地里健步如飞。哈利则紧跟上来，冲孩子们大喊着一定要注意安全，并特别关照两个男孩子不准用超能力去滑雪。长女艾莉西娅很懂事地点头，斯文地戴上防风墨镜，然后如小天鹅般优雅地滑向中级雪道，在没有适应前她可不会去贸然挑战高级道。艾莉西娅总是无需彼得和哈利他们操心，她继承了父亲们的聪明和超级体质（不过没有蜘蛛感应和爬墙等超能力），非常稳重地承担起帮哈利照看两个弟弟的责任。对比之下，两个男孩子就调皮太多，再加上都拥有超级体质加超能力，经常令哈利头疼不已。这不，一开始还遵守哈利的嘱咐，本带着克莱一起坐在儿童用的雪橇板上，老老实实地顺着初级专用道慢慢地滑行，很快，熊孩子们就嫌弃这样太不够刺激了，本直接扭转方向，从高一层的初级道直接飞入成人道，然后坐在后面的克莱伸出小腿用力蹬了一下地面，整个雪橇板加速撞到成人道的边缘，顺应着微微隆起的坡道和上下落差，弹至空中然后跃过护绳坠落至高级道。男孩们在空中发出欢快的笑声，并精准地降落，开始高速滑行。这一举动导致周围人们全部都惊叫起来，包括哈利。

“天哪！那是谁家的孩子？！太危险了！快去通知救生员！”惊呼中有人如此建议，这令哈利咬牙切齿地表示要狠狠地教训一下两个小鬼。面对这种情况，彼得只能苦笑着闭上嘴，任何帮孩子们的辩解都会令哈利把矛头转向他，毕竟是自己的超能力血统给了孩子们如此大胆举动的基石，更别提在哈利的字典里一向写着“全是彼得的错”。结婚那么多年，彼得已深谙“一般事情上千万别忤逆哈利”之道。尽管这被鹰眼他们调侃为气管炎，可彼得觉得此乃夫妇和谐之法，尤其是当你拥有一位超强势的The Primordial Omega时。

所以当彼得他们赶到终点休息地时，还没等哈利找到那两个简直是多动症上身的小蜘蛛时，他就被另一件事情所分心了——他们的小公主艾莉西娅被一群18-20岁的年轻男人所围住，正在有说有笑地，其中有两人还是Alpha！哈利一肚子的怒气，却满面笑容地走过去楼住女儿的肩膀：“甜心，这些人是你的朋友们？怎么不给父亲我介绍一下？”那群男人们瞬间脸色刷白，一边嚅嗫着“抱歉，奥斯本先生…我们不知道这位是您的千金…”一边落荒而逃。

艾莉西娅有点不解：“他们也是刚过来找我聊天，称赞我的滑雪技术好，没有恶意。”

“哦，亲爱的，你要知道，当陌生的男人对你甜言蜜语时，通常不安什么好心。反之，如果有人拒绝你，倒也未必一定是坏事。你看你爸就曾拒绝过我，转去追其他女孩子。”

“哈利！”彼得尴尬地摸摸鼻子，那么多年了还是逃脱不了被哈利拿年轻时某些事迹当作给儿女们的教材。果然这个事例激起了女儿的极大兴趣，抓住哈利的手缠着追问详细，她无法想象模范老爸怎么会一开始没看上父亲呢？

哈利捉狭地冲彼得笑了笑，然后对女儿说：“想听故事的话，就帮我把你的弟弟们抓回来。天色不早，今天也是飞机连着坐车又马上来玩，该早点回去休息，行李都还没整理好呢！”艾莉西娅立刻点头答应，快步走开去找弟弟们了，这是她的专属技能，总能比哈利更快地找到弟弟们。当然很大程度上是因为作为姐姐，她更清楚弟弟们会去哪里玩以及他们的行为模式。果然，没等多久，艾莉西娅就带着浑身都是雪的男孩子们走了回来，并且一路上获得了不少人的瞩目，毕竟本和克莱这种高难度超危险的滑法太让人震惊，不过当大家发现这两个神奇男孩的父亲是哈利·奥斯本时，一个个默默地移开视线。

精灵鬼克莱一看到哈利板着脸，就立刻先飞扑到彼得的怀中，挂在他的肩膀上撒娇：“爸爸～爸爸～我饿了～我们回家吧！”

相比之下哥哥本杰明则少了根弦，就像年轻时的彼得一样完全不会看哈利的脸色，还在兴高采烈地跟艾莉西娅描述他们速滑的刺激。这令哈利又好气又好笑，只能在回家路上把两个男孩子一起教训了一通，作为年长的本自然承受了更多的批评。不过好在后半程，艾莉西娅岔开了话题，追问当年彼得为何拒绝哈利的故事，总算替两个弟弟解围。于是三个孩子围在双亲身边，充满期盼的目光看着他们。彼得尴尬地看着哈利，后者似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，然后对孩子们说：“那时候我们还很年轻，差不多高中刚毕业吧！彼得有位很漂亮的女朋友，然后我呢，单恋你们老爸，结果告白不成，他差点就跟女友跑啦！”

“哇噢！那女朋友比你还漂亮吗？我不信！”本睁大了褐色的眼睛，活脱脱少年时代版本的彼得，这令哈利忍不住伸手揉了揉儿子的栗色卷发，并笑着回答：“那时候还没有出现ALPHA病毒嘛，我是普通男人，没有竞争优势啊！”

“那后来呢？”艾莉西娅勾住哈利的臂弯，好奇地问。“你怎么把老爸抢回来的？”

“这个嘛……”这下轮到哈利有些迟疑了，他再度瞄了彼得一眼，发现对方正努力想要用严肃的表情来掩饰幸灾乐祸，于是抿嘴笑了。“我把他的女朋友杀了，然后有很长一段时间我们之间闹得你死我活的，最后彼得还是抵挡不住我的魅力，反过来满世界地追求我。”三个孩子齐齐张大了嘴，惊讶地说不出话来。

“哈利！”彼得显然不甚满意这样的故事，尤其是对孩子们说这种事情。

哈利噗嗤地笑了，搂着儿女们，给每人的脸颊落下一吻。“你们要记住，身为奥斯本家的人，想要什么就得去争取！不允许落人之后，无论是爱情还是事业还是其他任何事。”孩子们似懂非懂地连连点头，彼得则在一旁重重地叹气。

晚饭过后，彼得把孩子们赶回各自的房间去整理行李，然后回到客厅。哈利正舒服地窝在壁炉前的长沙发上看书，旁边的小茶几上放了一瓶红酒和一个业已半空的杯子，火光映衬着被暖意和酒意微醺的红润脸颊，蓝色的眼睛恍似踏入春天解冻的湖水。彼得出神地看着他，十四年过去了，岁月和生育并未在哈利脸上留下太多的痕迹，这当然全赖于他的超自愈力，如今的哈利较年少轻狂时显得更为成熟，愈加充满了魅力。The Primordial Omega的气味在屋子里淡淡地弥漫着，带给彼得无比的慰藉感，同时撩拨起他的渴望。虽然孩子们都长大了，但彼得发现这丝毫无法折损ALPHA对The Primordial Omega的渴求，如同飞蛾扑火般，本能的欲望深深地铭刻在他们的基因中。

显然是察觉到彼得散发出信息素携带的求偶信号，哈利的气味也随之改变，浓度迅速增大，从淡香趋向醇甜，诱惑彼得坠入欲望的深渊，当哈利抬起头回眸微笑，可怜的ALPHA脑子里瞬间啥理智都不剩了。彼得走过去的速度都能堪比瞬移了，他随手抽过哈利手中的书往地上一扔，同时已然俯身吻上配偶的柔唇，深入汲取着残留的酒味，舔舐过齿间与腔壁，在舌尖戏弄卷绕着。当他一边加深这个吻、一边开始解哈利的衬衫钮扣时，却遭到了抗拒。哈利用力推开彼得，稍喘了一口气后才说：“别在这里，万一孩子们下来怎么办？”

“不会。”彼得笑了笑，抬手射出蛛丝，把门封住。

拥有一名超级英雄作为配偶的优势是，即便不分场合地点做爱，也能用异能解决问题。比如说，彼得利用蛛丝来营造更为安全、合适的环境，这个套路业已在他们共同生活的十四年中屡试不爽，当然你也不能责怪他们两个经常会挑选一些奇怪的场合，毕竟精力旺盛也得有地方发泄嘛！所以当彼得用蛛丝把门封死后，哈利就迫不及待地开始解彼得的皮带了，在性事方面他可从来就没有「矜持」这个字眼，更何况都老夫老妻孩子有仨了。彼得也非常合拍地一路在哈利的鼻尖、脸颊、耳垂、下巴、脖子落下细碎的吻，一边无比熟练地解开他的衬衫钮扣，拉开皮带、在哈利的配合下褪去紧身的皮裤，无比愉悦地欣赏着哈利的雪白长腿在沙发上舒展开来。

哈利的双脚交替，踢掉了缠绕在脚踝的裤子和袜子，他也已经解决掉了彼得的牛仔裤，但是保留了上身的衬衫，令他可以一把揪住彼得的衣领拽到自己面前，张开自己的双腿，让彼得的膝盖插进来并跪在沙发垫上作为支撑点。然后哈利抬起头轻轻地咬住彼得的下唇，用舌尖舔过他那厚实的唇肉，松开揪住衣领的手并往下移动，指尖戏弄着轻轻滑过小彼得的囊袋，在阴茎上交错着手指跳舞。另一只手则接过彼得业已伸过来的右手，略抬起自己的左半身，使一半臀部腾空，引导着对方的手摸索到自己的后穴。

为了抗议哈利的指尖在不轻不痒地玩弄着自己的阴茎，彼得微哼了一声，将自己的膝盖往前递进，顶住了哈利的下体要害微微摩擦着，同时左手圈住哈利的腰不让他挪动，右手摩挲着穴口的褶皱就是故意不伸进去。这令哈利很不爽地握住彼得的阴茎，用力套弄起来。就算上了年纪，丰富的阅历带来更多的稳重，但哈利依然在各方面都爱逞强争胜，彼得早已对他的性格了若指掌，每次总会忍不住逗弄他，全因哈利的反应非常可爱，百看不腻。就像现在，明明已被情欲润湿的蓝色眼睛显得无比通透美丽，却还要装作生气发狠的样子，却不知配合上他无意识地探出粉色舌尖舔了一下嘴唇这一小动作，只会平增更多的色气。彼得微笑着抬起左手捏住哈利的下巴，再度吻上他那已被舔湿的嘴唇，同时另一只手终于开始动作，掰开臀瓣伸入食指，从穴口一点一寸地按进去，触及柔软的内壁，微微回旋调整手指的深度，加上纠缠的舌头夺取着哈利更多的酸素，这令他对小彼得的「报复性反攻」逐渐停顿下来，被堵住的嘴只能泄露出些微的呻吟。彼得抽出食指换成中指探入更深，当按到前列腺壁衣边缘时，哈利彻底放弃了反攻，双手圈住彼得的脖子，使他们的上身贴合，抬起右腿用大腿和膝盖内侧磨蹭着彼得的臀侧，这也使他的后穴更加打开，受到刺激的子宫开始分泌爱液，沿着肠道徐徐下渗。彼得的手指触及到微带黏腻的湿润，便一口气追加了两根手指，轻易地扩展开已经开始自我准备的甬道。

哈利勾住彼得的脖子让自己抬起身来，松开缠绕着的舌头，将嘴唇移至彼得的耳边，轻舔着对方的耳轮并低语：“别在沙发上，不好清理。”

彼得会意地将手移至哈利的腰间，打算抱着他躺到壁炉前的地板上，那里正好铺了一大块羊毛毯子。但是就在彼得身体稍稍后仰转移重心的时候，哈利露出狡黠的微笑，顺势借力将彼得推倒在羊毛毯子上面，然后双手按住他的胸膛不让他起身，同时伸展开自己的双腿跨坐在彼得的肚子上，用屁股摩擦过已经半勃的阴茎。彼得不禁苦笑，他早该料到的，哈利有多喜欢在上面的感觉，这个控制狂。当然彼得也从来不是轻易认输的主，更何况他太了解哈利了，包括身体的每一寸，以及……OMEGA的弱点。所以彼得在加强自身信息素浓度的同时，双手揉捏着哈利的翘臀，借助对方分泌的爱液润滑作用，稍嫌粗暴地将半个手掌挤了进去。这反而令哈利挺起腰杆，微微仰起了头，齿间漏出舒爽的低吟。ALPHA的信息素传达着所有权的诉求，与标记在哈利子宫内的信号源相呼应，加速刺激OMEGA器官的性欲，子宫颈腺体和内膜分泌出更多的爱液，甬道自我扩展开，同时变得更为柔韧。对欲望的渴求撩拨着哈利的大脑，使他挪动着自己的臀部，在彼得的双手引导下，让自己的后穴慢慢地吞入ALPHA的硕大阴茎。遇到OMEGA信息素激发后勃起的ALPHA阴茎，会变得更为粗壮坚硬，表面细密的瘤状突起摩擦过甬道，推挤着肠壁，加上哈利自身体重的下压，使这一收纳进程变得更为粗暴迅速。虽然大多数时候彼得觉得应该保持温柔，但哈利偏偏更喜欢激烈的方式，所以往往进行到中段，被哈利撩拨起欲情的彼得亦会忍不住按照对方的节奏来，如果说蜘蛛侠有黑暗面的话，那就是在做爱时，彼得从心底深处期望着狠狠地操弄哈利，让他那张充满了诱惑的脸颊上挂满泪水，用哭腔的软糯嗓音呼喊着自己的名字并祈求更多的给予。

所以，这一次无不例外地从温柔的前戏迅速转进为激烈地抽插，最初哈利还有余力扭动着腰肢，摆动自己的臀部来主导着节奏，但是很快他就不敌彼得的超常爆发力，按住彼得胸膛的手改为支撑自身，眼中充满了晶莹的泪水，栗金色的头发凌乱地垂下来贴在已布满汗水的额头上，用力咬着被吻肿的嘴唇，抑制着自己的声音。最后哈利索性闭上眼睛，任凭泪水划过自己的脸颊，专心地品味着彼得在自己体内的横冲直撞，从甬道的肉壁到前列腺再至子宫，一阵阵的酸麻感如电击般顺着OMEGA器官沿着神经直蹿进大脑，释放出极上的快感。当彼得的粗壮阴茎深入宫颈时，顶部的龟头分裂开来，在颈口形成抱握器，并从里面再度伸展出一节肉芽，推进至宫腔内，喷射出含带着印记的精液。这令哈利终于抑制不住发出一声充满愉悦的呻吟，并痉挛似地收紧甬道内壁，被他绞紧的阴茎更为坚挺，抱握器使哈利被牢牢地钉在彼得身上，两人之间信息素的缠绕与传递，分享着对方的精神信号，将自身的快感加倍层叠。

察觉到哈利为了控制自己的声音不至于打扰到楼上的孩子们，彼得紧箍住对方的腰肢，收紧肌肉并抬起上身，在链接的状态下更换姿势，让哈利躺倒在羊毛毯上。这令哈利睁开了眼睛，露出满意的微笑：“给我一个垫子，否则你接下来的动作，我怕腰会受不了。”

彼得伸手射出蛛丝黏住沙发上的一个靠垫，扯过来垫在哈利的腰背下，这些动作不仅使哈利抬高了下体的位置，也令依然处于被抱握器扣住状态下的甬道摩擦着依然硬挺的阴茎，瘤状凸起蹂躏着划过柔嫩的壁衣，让哈利不由得再度发出断断续续的呻吟，张开双腿环绕在彼得的腰际，促使对方更加深入紧密地贴合在一起。彼得低下头轻轻地舔着被哈利自己咬破的下唇，虽然他知道这点小伤很快就会痊愈，就像哈利那光洁平坦的小腹，令人很难能看出那里经历过三次剖腹产。男性OMEGA虽然能通过手术完成腹腔内器官的变异，但始终还是无法像女性OMEGA一样顺产，必须使用剖腹产的方式。即便哈利拥有超强的自愈体质，也必须经历一定时间的恢复期。因此，彼得的父亲理查德从蜘蛛的自愈基因中提取细胞实验，发明了一种加速伤口愈合的凝胶，这种凝胶最初只被用于男性OMEGA的剖腹产后的子宫和伤口恢复，不过因为疗效奇佳，很快就被延伸到其它方面，虽然凝胶的价格昂贵依然供不应求。

哈利不满地拍了拍彼得的脸颊：“你竟然走神！”

彼得讪笑着移开摩挲着哈利小腹的手掌，转至对方的大腿并将之抬高曲起、架到自己的肩膀上，这使得他能将自己的分身插入得更深。“我只是在想……你有没有想过再要孩子？”

哈利微微眯起眼睛：“三个还嫌被折腾的不够么？别想这么多了……”剩下的已无需语言，他直接收紧下身肌肉、挺起腰杆，并利用信息素传达着交合的命令。这些举措都非常有效地再度点燃起彼得的情欲，把期望爱情与性交结晶的念头抛至脑后，专心开垦被自己标记过的身体，借助抱握器对宫颈的锁扣，彼得把哈利的双腿都贴到其胸膛，使他的穴口朝上大开，令自己的阴茎有更大的空间和余地在甬道内进行震荡与摩擦，不断分泌出的爱液润滑着肠壁，甚至有一部分被带出体外，濡湿周围的肌肤，在囊袋撞击着臀部时，发出淫靡的扑哧声，给这场面增添了更多的诱惑。哈利扭过头，将脸埋在被他抓起的羊毛毯中，尽情地把呻吟声发泄在堵住嘴的织物里。彼得的每一次抽动都会让抱握器牵扯住宫颈，带来从下至上的酸痛和无尽的快感，让哈利的大脑一片空白，放空了所有的思绪，只愿这份欢愉能持续到永远，同时又渴求着迅速攀升到顶点。彼得的体力和精力远超出常人，所以每次他都能把普通ALPHA的射精与高潮期推迟并延长，这使得哈利每次都能被折磨到哭花那张干净的脸，直至失神。哈利对此倒是非常满足，毕竟这种体验可不是一般人能做到的，尽管他通常会被搞到次日足足得大半天无法下床。

在哈利第二次高潮后彼得才再度射出来，然后他保持着锁定链接状态，把哈利的双腿放下来，温柔地抚摸着对方的脸颊，那双已经被泪水浸红肿的蓝色眸子暂时失去了焦距。彼得耐心地等哈利从余韵中回过神来后，才再度将手抄至他的大腿下面，又一次折叠到哈利的胸口，同时慢慢地轻轻地推转哈利的身体。察觉到彼得的用意，哈利发出蕴含着一丝倦意的叹息，顺从地让他的ALPHA把自己翻了个身。抱握器仍处于锁定的状态下，这个翻身对哈利来说又是一种超常的刺激，等于让彼得的粗硬阴茎在他的甬道内旋转了大半圈，那些突起刮擦着肠壁，而抱握器的旋转则使宫颈遭受更为强烈的蹂躏。这导致哈利在翻身后整个上半身都无力地趴在羊毛毯上，泪水再度不断地涌出，臀部因刺激而肌肉颤抖，甬道内壁也几近痉挛。

“彼……”哈利发出略带嘶哑的颤音，后续的词语直接被呻吟所取代，因为彼得在调整了一下他身下的靠垫后，双手强硬地箍住哈利的腰，令其臀部被迫高高地抬起，哈利顿时觉得自己的腰都快要断了，当然他很清楚精力充沛的伴侣接下来还会进行一轮更为激烈且粗暴的冲刺。哈利不是特别喜欢这个体位，这给他有种单纯在被操的屈辱感，因为他无法看到彼得的表情。然而哈利又不得不承认，这个体位能使彼得发挥得更好，给他带来更进一层的快感与刺激。彼得显然也很清楚配偶的体力极限，所以他加强了震动的频率与钻入的冲击力度，虽然这能更快地结束这场持久的性爱，却也给哈利带来更为激烈的感受。他甚至连抽泣的声音都发不出来，贴着毛毯的脸上布满了泪水和痛苦中夹杂着欢愉的表情，他觉得即便张开嘴也呼吸困难，心跳加速敲击着胸膛，眼前白光迸裂，腰肢已麻木，下体的痛楚与酸软蔓延到全身的神经，他彻底地失去了对自我意志和身体的控制，任由彼得来主导着一切，让自己沉浸在ALPHA的信息素包裹中，在快感达到巅峰之时，有种无比的满足在他的心中爆裂，紧接着是坠入深渊的晕眩感，朦胧中哈利感觉到彼得温柔地抱着自己，并吻着自己的后颈和肩胛，然后哈利安然昏睡过去，他知道他的ALPHA会处理好所有的善后。

等抱握器的结随着情欲的消退而松软下来后，彼得尽量让自己小心翼翼地退出哈利的体内，然后他先去取过纸巾轻轻地拭去哈利脸上的泪痕，再拿过另一条毯子盖在沉睡中的伴侣身上，即便壁炉的柴火能确保温暖，但彼得依然不想让哈利感到寒冷。做完这一切后，彼得才开始清理自己和现场，然后套上衣服去把门上的蛛丝扒掉，有了孩子的后果就是彼得没法直接抱着哈利去他们的卧室休息，而是必须先去侦查一下孩子们的状况。他先敲了敲克莱的房门，没有任何回应后轻轻地推开门，然后彼得稍稍松了口气。克莱已经抱着他4岁的生日礼物——硕大的Q版毒液毛绒公仔，窝在床上睡得香甜，才整理了一小半的行李散落在地板上。彼得蹑手蹑脚地走过去，替儿子拉上被子，并忍不住狠狠地捏了一下被克莱紧紧搂在怀中的公仔。这个礼物自然是毒液送的，并立刻取代了彼得之前送的蜘蛛侠公仔，成为克莱每晚睡觉都离不开的陪伴，所以每次看到儿子宝贝地抱着毒液公仔时，都会让彼得觉得酸溜溜的不是滋味。

离开克莱的房间后，彼得去敲本的房门，然后他听到门后一阵手忙脚乱整理东西的声音，接着房门打开，本穿着睡衣站在后面，当他发现是彼得时，明显松了口气：“老爸，你吓死我了。”

彼得好笑地绕开儿子走进屋内，扫了一眼比克莱更为杂乱的房间。“怎么？又在干坏事？”

“这怎么叫坏事呢！”本立刻叫冤起来，跑到行李堆中，抽出了白天刚用过的滑板，给彼得看下面新加载的喷射推进器。“怎么样？老爸，有这玩意儿，能在滑雪时轻松达到300km/h以上！”

彼得差点笑出声，但他努力想板起脸虽然不怎么成功。“别被哈利看到，否则你当心被关禁闭。还有，不能带上克莱，他还太小了。”

“吔～！！！”本举起滑板欢呼，“还是老爸最好！放心，不会被哈利看到的！我另外带了一块普通滑板，明天会把这玩意儿塞背包里。”

彼得揉了揉儿子的乱发：“早点睡觉，好好休息，明天有得你们玩呢！”本点头，放下滑板，开始从行李中翻找洗漱用品。

关上儿子的房门后，彼得再去敲女儿的房门，听到里面的回应后才谨慎地推开。艾莉西娅已经换好睡衣半躺在床上，手里捧着一本厚厚的书。

“还没睡？”

“看完这个章节就睡。”艾莉西娅略抬了一下手中的书，这令彼得看到了封面。他有些诧异，原以为是小说，结果却是政治经济学。

“你不觉得看这书太早了么？”彼得忍不住摸了摸鼻子，虽然早在去年他就被艾莉西娅的老师告知，女儿已经读完了所有的中学课本，开始看大学教材了，当时老师来询问是否需要给艾莉西娅办理跳级。但是彼得和哈利商量下来，觉得超前完成学业是一回事，能有个轻松有趣的童年又是另一回事，所以还是决定不要让女儿跳级去过早地混入不符合她年龄的人群中。

艾莉西娅有些诧异：“那应该看什么呢？”

“一些有趣的小说，比如……”彼得努力地想有什么适合11岁女孩看、但又不能太减损女儿智商的读物。“……比如基督山？冰与火之歌？伊索寓言？一千零一夜……有很多，或者你可以让哈利推荐一些？他看的书比我多。”彼得挠了挠头。

艾莉西娅认真地把这些书名记下，然后点点头：“好的，明天我再问问父亲。”

“嗯……早点睡。晚安！”彼得吻了一下女儿的额头，走出房间并带上门。然后他长舒一口气，终于可以去把哈利抱上床了，当然还得把弄脏的羊毛毯扔进洗衣机中，让壁炉前的一切装饰摆设恢复正常。身为ALPHA真是辛苦啊！彼得一边感慨着，一边在处理好所有的事情后，把熟睡中的OMEGA搂进怀里，心满意足地睡去。

不知过了多少时间，彼得被屋顶上传来沉重的撞击声给吵醒了，他揉着眼睛翻了个身，看了看床头的钟……早上7点。好吧，有了孩子的另一个后果就是你别想在假日睡懒觉。彼得叹息着爬起来穿上睡衣，帮哈利拉好被子，再走到窗边稍微掀开帘子并推开一半窗户，在他尚未来得及探头出去张望时，就看到一大堆雪块从上面掉下来，并夹带着一个黑乎乎的人影。彼得微微皱起眉头朝下看，发现是克莱摔在厚厚的积雪上，砸出一个人形的坑，小儿子很快从地上跳起来，兴奋地冲着屋顶挥手大笑：“太好玩了！本！拉我上去！另一边还有好多雪！”屋顶上射下来两道蛛丝，黏住克莱的双肩把他扯了上去。这导致彼得不得不爬出窗户，翻身跃上屋顶。

本和克莱正在玩着屋顶上厚厚的积雪，朝东的那边已经被他们全推下去了，现在他们正在拿南边这部分的积雪当滑梯。看到彼得出现，两个儿子立刻伸了伸舌头，做贼心虚地傻笑：“老爸～吵醒你了吗？”

彼得无力地捂住额头，叹息了一声：“你们就不能玩点正常的吗？比如堆雪人？”

“我们就是在给姐姐堆雪人输送弹药嘛！”儿子们异口同声地说。彼得满脸黑线地转身朝下扫视，发现艾莉西娅在别墅的大门前堆雪人，已经堆出了一个比她还高的蜘蛛侠，她正在蜘蛛侠旁边堆另一个，看上去应该是哈利。听到屋顶上的声音，艾莉西娅抬起头冲着彼得挥手。

“爸爸～看我堆的蜘蛛侠～”女儿的脸蛋被冻得通红，但丝毫没有畏寒的样子，她想给哈利的雪人安上脑袋，但是被堆得太高了，于是艾莉西娅随手把脚边一块巨大的石头搬了一下位置，然后踩着石头垫脚。这一幕令彼得不禁再度捂脸，每次他为儿子们的异能和充沛到可怕的精力所头疼时，多少都会忘记女儿虽然没有异能，却也拥有超越常人的体能。

最后彼得决定还是爬回屋子里，毕竟当孩子们玩耍后，肯定会像饿狼一样吵着要吃早饭的，他得尽快洗个澡然后去做一顿丰盛的早餐。当他从窗户爬回卧室时，发现哈利已经被吵醒了，正懒洋洋地趴在床上、抱着枕头冲着自己微笑。

“你还想要更多的孩子吗？”哈利捉狭地问。

彼得摇了摇头，走过去给了哈利一个绵长的早安吻。

Fin


End file.
